The present invention relates to an alarm clock, and more particularly, to an alarm clock having a handle.
In a conventional alarm clock equipped with a handle, an alarm ON/OFF button is provided on an upper surface of a case of the clock and is at the same time disposed just beneath the handle, or this kind of button is provided on the rear surface of the case.
In the above-described examples of the prior art alarm clock, when stopping the alarming of the clock, the user has to insert his or her finger in a space formed between the handle and the upper surface of the case and to push down the alarm ON/OFF button, this coducing to undesirable operativity. On the other hand, where the alarm ON/OFF button is provided on the rear surface of the case, when manipulating the button, the clock must be turned back, which also leads to unfavorable operativity.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an alarm clock which is capable of facilitating an alarm-off operation and has such an advantage that costs of production can be reduced by the simplifying thereof.
An alarm clock according to the present invention is characterized in that: one end portion of a handle is swayably attached to a case thereof; the other end portion of the handle and an alarm ON/OFF lever is so fitted to the movement as to be vertically movable and are linked to each other by means of an interlocking mechanism which comprises a projection formed on either said lever or said handle and a recessed portion for receiving said projection formed in the other; and the alarm ON/OFF lever is made to move up and down by swinging the handle.
By a simple operation of swinging the handle, the alarm ON/OFF lever vertically moves such as to be concomitant with the swinging, thereby stopping the alarming and releasing this stopping state. No special member is employed, and a simple constitution suffices, whereby costs of production are decreased.